The God Game
The God Game is a pen and paper game invented for the purpose of surviving cover lessons in English. Required equipment 2+ Players Minimum of one A4 sheet of paper Pencil Imigination How to set up Nomrally the host will procure the paper, and then roughly 50 % of the paper will be converted to islands. Generally this is also done by the host. The players will then note down the name of their God and 3 Faith Points, also leaving a section for resources and events. How to play The game is taken in turns. During their turn, Gods can spend Faith Points to perform the actions listed below: After each turn, you will regain Faith Points equal to the amount of cities created + 3. Races Races play a very important role in the God Game. Without them, it is impossible to generate more than 3 Faith Points per turn, and a large amount of mechanics are dedicated to them. It cost 19 FP to create a race, and so the creating God will also automaticly start with 19 FP already stored in them. FP, in terms of races, controlls two things: the 'health' of a race, and the controlling God. When the Faith input of a God exceeds the input of the other Gods' by a minimum of ten, the control of the race switches to that God. PLEASE NOTE: when I say exceeds by ten, I do not mean that the already controlling God loses possession of the race if another God inputs faith that brings it within nine of the God. Also, if another God exceeds the controlling God's FP input by nine, the controlling God doesn't change. When Commanding Races, you cover options which are physical, such as building a Shrine or sending population somewhere. This leads on to something to do with creating races: the Race Stats! First, you must choose a racial archetype- You must then choose a racial feature. You can gain racial features as Miracles, but they cost more, so choose carefully. All creatures need water to survive, and so can only place cities near water (Springs, Streams, or Lakes). They also all need food sources. If their food source is Plants, they must be near a forest. If their food source is Meat, they need to prey on other races (Each turn counts as an attack). Resources Most things to do with cities require resources- such as ores, wood, oil. Resources are used to build things (please think sensibly). So to build a Shrine, you require building materials such as stone. Stone can be obtained through mining, the same as ores. But if you wanted to construct a car, you'd require oil. Oil can be extracted using oil drills, which would require a lot of ores. Fighting When two races clash, they don't just magically punch the their health down. They need to have groups attacking each other, each having a set health, defence and fighting strength. For the health, its fairly simple- its just the amount of people with any miracle bonuses. Defence is any armour, miracle bonuses, and terrain bonuses added together. Fighting strength is the amount of people, any miracle bonuses, any racial bonuses, and any tools they are using. When any populations are touching (or within range) they may do battle. This is apart from the God turns, and so there is an initiative order. To determine initiative, roll a d6 and add the movement speed (base 1). The player with the highest score moves first. There are then three things that he can do- attack (deals damage), hunker down (double terrain bonuses), or move into a strategic position (+2 Fighting strength). When attacking, you roll a d6 and take 3 from the answer. You add your fighting strength, and then take the opponents defence. the remaining number is the amount killed (deduct from group size and Faith input to race). Category:Homebrew Category:Game